


美国队长最喜欢什么体*位？--- 巴基视角

by Zoe_meow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_meow/pseuds/Zoe_meow
Summary: 美国队长最喜欢什么体*位？从没想过这个问题的巴基突然对此格外好奇，于是他决定通过一些小策略找到答案





	美国队长最喜欢什么体*位？--- 巴基视角

-【讨论帖】 美国队长最喜欢什么体*位？

作为一个被当做资产对待了几十年，除了任务就是被冰冻，没有性生活的前二战狙击手詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，在21世纪学会逛论坛之后看到的第一个问题居然是对于美国队长夜间运动的姿势猜测。

“哇哦，原来在网上史蒂夫跟裸奔没什么区别了！没想到大家对他的运动姿势这么感兴趣。”巴基盘腿坐在沙发上，兴致勃勃的翻着论坛。

山姆倒着咖啡豆的手顿了顿，“运动姿势？队长的运动姿势能有啥花样？不跟大家都一样的吗？”

巴基抬起头，眯着眼睛盯向山姆的后背，“跟大家都一样？看来山姆你很了解？”

“不！我没有！我什么都不知道！！”凭借在作死边缘疯狂试探的经验，山姆果断端着刚泡好的咖啡火速逃离现场避免惨案发生。

“哼，你最好是什么都不知道！”巴基瞟了一眼山姆跑远的背影，重新把眼神粘回手机上，顺手往嘴里塞进一小块草莓小蛋糕，津津有味的看着论坛里的天马行空。

不过，史蒂夫到底最喜欢什么体*位呢？这个从没被想过的问题，像一颗种子，在巴基的心里生根发芽，让巴基在接下来的几天里，只要看到史蒂夫的身影就会忍不住联想起这个问题。

提出问题，制定计划，解决问题，这可是巴恩斯中士养成的好习惯，所以他决定在史蒂夫生日，也是他们结婚周年纪念日这一天用一点小方法，找到答案。

在自己生日这一天结婚的小任性，是美国队长当初对于对他和巴基在一起的反对声的一次小小反击。虽然巴基自己并不在意这些不和谐的声音，开心吃着生日蛋糕的同时还不忘安抚史蒂夫，“嘿，小史蒂薇，不必在意他们，我可是你无所不能的巴基哥哥，谁能拦得住我呢？”

作为美国队长，他不能任性，但是作为公民史蒂夫，他觉得和谁结婚是自己的事情，谁都改变不了。既然如此，就生日当天去结婚，即使是反对的人也不得不在当天为他们庆祝，毕竟7月4日独立日是个举国欢庆的日子，谁能说我不要庆祝这一天呢？

向来对史蒂夫无可奈何的巴基，当然只能同意。这就导致每年的7月4日，早上史蒂夫作为美国队长外出参加精神演讲，中午赶回复仇者联盟大楼和大家一起庆祝自己的生日，像一群长不大的熊孩子一样来一场疯狂的蛋糕大战。通常结果是佩珀对大战发起者熊孩子王托尼进行再教育，索尔试图偷袭被识破，反被洛基捉弄一番，连带着误伤班纳博士，并且在博士生气到有点绿之前火速逃离。克林顿第N+1次挑战娜塔莎失败被压制，山姆被巴基和史蒂夫前后夹击，痛斥老冰棍夫夫的无良行为。一通吵闹之后，晚上再单独和巴基回到温馨的小屋体验甜蜜又刺激的二人世界。

今年也不例外，比如现在，美国队长最喜欢什么体*位这个问题，巴基觉得暂时是得不出来答案，但是至少他自己最喜欢什么体*位现在是摸得一清二楚了。机械臂把史蒂夫的双手压在头顶，另一只手撑在他的胸口，巴基像一个驯服了野兽之王的骑士，掌控着主动权。史蒂夫乐于被巴基束缚，也更乐于看到巴基自以为凶狠的盯着他的小表情，实际上在他看来充满了诱人的气息，只想让他立刻翻身把巴基压在身下狠狠干*穿。

“这他妈真是爽！”这是掌握着节奏的巴基在快感慢慢累积过程中唯一的感受。

然而，巴基的主场到史蒂夫的双手悄悄游向他的腰窝戛然而止。带着魔法的双手悄悄从机械臂中挣脱，而巴基在涌涨的情欲中迷失了方向，早已不记得自己才是这一场的主宰这件事。史蒂夫的双手在巴基的腰窝及臀部作怪，顺着腰窝潜入隐藏在臀瓣间的宝藏之地，一路留下来自床头小盒里香甜冰激凌融化后的痕迹。手指悄悄在穴口游走，企图挤进已经被自己塞满的肉洞。

像是一只蛰伏已久的雄狮，史蒂夫挺起上半身，将巴基压向自己，唇舌交融发出啧啧的水渍声，喘息间磨着巴基说出各种羞耻的情话，还想着法子逗弄巴基每一处敏感点，惹得巴基只能狠狠地在史蒂夫身上到处留下自己的牙印作为报复，直到再也忍不住求饶才大开大合的干到最深处。

史蒂夫翻身将巴基压在身下，把一条腿抬压在自己的肩上，让巴基无处可退，而后加快自己对温暖肉穴的进攻速度，穴内的肉壁被层层突破，敏感点被肉*棒精确瞄准，穴*口的白沫在肉*棒持续的进出及撞击中层层叠加，被带出的肠液甚至带着白沫缓缓向臀缝处流去，最终隐没在臀瓣和床笫间。另一条腿则无力的被史蒂夫固定在自己的腰间，这种敞开的姿势让巴基对于高潮的带来的刺激更加敏感，在突然拔高的呻吟中，白灼的精*液射在了两人的胸腹间。

史蒂夫抱起无力的巴基走向浴室，磨砂玻璃门后不断变换姿势的身影，忽高忽低的呻吟及水声，在温暖的灯光下让一切都充满了遐想。夜还长，拥有四倍体力的美国队长当然不会浪费今夜的好机会。床头柜上被撞翻的冰激凌盒，仿佛一个见证者，开口朝向浴室，而已经融化的冰激凌顺着开口流向柜面，顺着纹路最终滴落到地毯中，空气中弥漫着的黏腻和浴室中传出的呻吟声交织在一起，让人面红耳赤。

如同参加了几场角力赛的情侣夜间情感交流让巴基最后连睁眼的力气都没有，迷迷糊糊被抱进被窝后，一个念头从脑海中一闪而过“以前总担心豆芽史蒂夫在床上犯哮喘，以后可能要他妈的担心自己在床上犯哮喘了…”

一向保持良好健身习惯的山姆哼着歌泡着咖啡，吃着自己做的精致早餐，看着外面的好天气，觉得今天也是美好祥和的一天，直到史蒂夫踏入餐厅。

“哟，队长！今天一起去跑步吗？”

“不了，我得给巴基准备早餐，虽然还不知道他什么时候会醒。”史蒂夫笑容里的宠溺仿佛要溢出来，让山姆顿时觉得嘴里的早餐寡淡无味。而在看到史蒂夫脖子上遮盖不住的牙印时，山姆只想把手中的早餐狠狠摔到史蒂夫的脸上，让他滚回房间一天都不要出来。

与此同时房间内已经醒来的巴基，扶着腰在被窝里转了个身，从床头柜和床垫的缝隙间摸索着掏出手机，登入论坛，点开自己收藏的一条讨论帖，手指在屏幕上一阵敲敲打打后，把手机一扔，重新把脑袋钻进被窝里，决定中午前都不要起床。

-【讨论帖】 美国队长最喜欢什么体*位？  
-【最新答复帖】美国队长最喜欢冬日战士喜欢的所有体*位:)

-完-


End file.
